J'aurais du lui dire
by Tsukiyo-Ran
Summary: "Ils te disent que tu es obsessionnel avec lui. Que c'est dangereux. Ils pensent que tu ressens de la haine. Ils n'ont pas forcément tord. Mais ce n'est pas l'émotion la plus forte que tu ressens pour lui."


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cette histoire n'a aucun but, à part peut être celui de vous distraire.

Chaque soir tu as le même rituel.

Chaque soir tu tente de regarder le ciel, tu t'imagine un nouveau monde avec des si. Tu refais ta vie et tu t'endors en rêvant d'une version de toi plus forte.

Et nuit après nuit tu fais ce même rêve où la vie est facile, où tu triomphe, où tout se déroule comme ça devrait l'être.

Sauf que le matin tu te réveille et ça s'arrête. Tu enchaîne ta journée et souris machinalement.

Tu essaye de ne pas le regarder. De ne pas vous imaginer. Mais c'est dur. Et tu espère que personne ne remarque ton petit manège.

Tu aurais pu pensé que jour après jour ça aurait pu être facile. Mais au contraire, une fois l'idée implanté, elle ne te quitte plus.

Ca t'arrive de rêver de sa peau, de ses lèvres. De comment il serait avec ses cheveux blonds décoiffés. Ce qu'il te dirait pendant l'amour. Et surtout après.

Tu t'imagines mille fois lui dire. Mais tu le vois dans ses yeux que ce serait mal pris. Qu'il le verrait même peut être comme une offense. Voire une insulte.

Disons qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile. Même si c'est ce qui te plaît aussi chez lui. Lui au moins survrirais si lui ne vivait plus après l'ultime combat.

Il ne se laisserais pas mourir comme toi tu pourrais le faire. Tu admire sa force. Elle t'inspire tout comme son rejet. Il t'insuffle sa haine, son rejet.

Tu le vois imposer sa force, tu le vois à bout de souffle. Tu l'as même vu pleurer. Mais tout ça tu le garde en toi.

Ca nourrit tes rêves de lui.

Puis les mois passent, tu t'endurcit. Et penser à lui devient partie intégrante de ton rituel.

Après les entraînement, ce sont ses yeux auxquels tu pense. A chaque repas, tu te demande comment il sera.

Tu prends chacune de ses inspirations lorsque vous en venez aux mains et que vous êtes si proches.

Ils te disent que tu es obsessionnel avec lui. Que c'est dangereux. Ils pensent que tu ressens de la haine. Ils n'ont pas forcément tord.

Mais ce n'est pas l'émotion la plus forte que tu ressens pour lui. Mais même ça il ne faut jamais le dire. Même si tes yeux et les battements de ton coeur te trahisse. Jamais.

Chaque entraînement te rend plus fort physiquement. C'est un fait. Plus tu avances dans ton entraînement, plus tu vois la différence de niveau entre toi et ta némésis.

Les attaques se succèdent et la guerre se déclare. Poudlard se vide, comme tes pensées.

Tu deviens un automate, enchaînant missions sur missions. Ils ont confiance en toi. Tu est leur héro.

Tu aurais besoins des yeux brilliants de ton mentor. Mais tu te rapelle à quoi il t'a destiné.

Tu as essayé de préparer les gens au fait que tu ne survivrais pas à tout ça. Qu'ils devraient frapper au bon moment.

Ils préfèrent penser que tu es défaitiste. Que c'est parce que tu n'es pas aux bras de Ginny. Oh comme ils sont mignons ensembles qu'ils disent, ils devraient profiter de ces moments sombres.

Et toi tu dis que c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Tu trouve pleins d'excuses vraiments valables. C'est mieux que de leur dire que tu crève d'amour pour un homme.

Un homme qu'ils ont toujours détesté, qui a trahis, blessé, humilié ceux qu'il aime. Un homme qui n'est même pas dans leur camp. Que tu imagine toujours le toucher, t'enivrer de lui.

Le seul à l'avoir vu c'était Snape. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit. Peut être croyait il être fou ? Plus aucune importance. Il est parti lui aussi.

Draco n'est plus à Poudlard depuis que c'est devenu leur quartier général. Ca te fais plus de mal que tu n'aurais pensé.

Et un jour t'y voilà. Tu es sur le champ de bataille. C'est ton moment. Celui de briller et puis de s'éteindre.

Tu sais que tu ne mérite pas une histoire comme la tienne, que c'est injuste et pleins d'autres choses. Mais tu sais pourquoi tu le fais.

Pour que d'autres aient ce rêve de liberté.

Sauf qu'une fois devant ton ennemi, après la sentence, tu te relève une deuxième fois.

Le frisson rempli ton corps et tes yeux verts semblent figés, brillants.

L'adrénaline te monte au cerveau et tu cours sur le champs de bataille, le sourire au lèvre, laissant derrière toi un cadavre calciné.

Tu le retrouve rapidement. Il a toujours ce sourire tellement lui, tellement Malfoy. Tu as l'impression que c'est ton moment. Qu'enfin tu ne rêvera plus. Tu vivras.

Son regard froid t'intercepte et tu te rapproche à pas hésitants. Vous êtes libres de toute cette histoire de fou à lié ! Voldemort est mort !

Mais tu ne lui a jamais dit les 3 mots magiques, pas un mot de ce que tu ressentais.

Ses yeux deviennent apeurés, il sort sa baguette et quelque chose se dirige vers toi.

Tu tombes. Il te regarde d'en haut d'un air indécis que tu ne lui connais pas. Tu saigne et tu as froid mais tu es heureux. Il te regarde.

Dommage que tu n'ai pu le toucher. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard tu peux toujours lui dire ! C'est là ton vrai grand moment ! Dis lui que tu aurais pu laisser brûler ce monde pour lui ! Que tu aurais pu sacrifier tout ce en quoi tu crois pour qu'il reste.

Au moment où les mots passent tes lèvres, il te fixe, avec un air d'incompréhension. Il se rapproche pour mieux t'entendre. Et soudainement il tombe. A côté de toi. Le regard figé.

Lorsque tout le monde accours et que tu les entends en fond t'appeler. Tout ce que tu fais c'est de tendre le bras. Tu le regarde. Tu le touche. Il a la peau bien plus douce que tu ne le croyais.

Et lorsque tu sens son odeur, tes yeux se ferment. Apaisés.


End file.
